


The Battle of Cheetos

by Six_Furies



Series: Six Furies AUs [2]
Category: Six Furies
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, War Crimes, cheetos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 00:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Six_Furies/pseuds/Six_Furies
Summary: The Furies are split in a civil war over the last bag of Cheetos. Shenanigans insure.





	The Battle of Cheetos

It started just like any other lunch. Kiki and Cecil were planning a world takeover in the corner, Lemon was trying to actually eat for a change, and Jay was bored. This worried Jackie. Her friend was the kind of person who would set her homework on fire if it meant she had to take the time to do it again, and Jackie wasn’t looking forward to the fallout. Someone had to do something, and it looked like that someone was going to be her. She leaned over the table to Voice. “Remember when we had the Gross Food Contest in second grade?”

“You mean the one where Cecil stabbed me with a fork because I took her pear slices?” she asked.

“Exactly, want a rematch?” Jackie grinned. “It will be fun.”

“Why not? I have a bag of cheetos we can use for the prize.” Voice then paled as everyone at the table turned to look at her. Cheetos were a rare commodity at lunch. 

“Did someone say cheetos?” asked Kiki. Jackie nodded, and before anyone lunged for them, explained her plan. 

Everyone agreed to play but except for Lemon, but no one had expected her to. Cecil went first, putting up an impressive display of hot sauce and crab in her ice cream. Jay mixed ketchup into her chocolate milk, and Voice ate pickles with peanut butter. It wasn’t until Kiki mixed mayonnaise into her yogurt that they realised the cheetos were missing. 

“Where are the cheetos?” Shrieked Jay.

“What?” said Lemon, as she ate the last of the cheeto crumbs from within the bag, “I was hungry, and you people weren’t going to eat them.”

“This means war.” she hissed, glaring at Lemon. 

By the next day, the teams had been formed. Kiki and Jackie had joined Lemon, maintaining that she had no idea what was going on, but Cecil and Voice had sided with Jay. This had everyone a little worried because Cecil and Kiki, despite being best friends, were also perfectly willing to and capable of destroy each other in battle. 

The first casualty was Lemon, when she found that someone had spilled hot sauce all over the math homework she had been working on yesterday. Then Voice’s vinaigrette spray was replaced with febreze. Kiki found her sandwich in the fountain, and immediately responded by pouring juice in Cecil’s hair, despite Jay having taken credit for the offense. 

At this point, both teams had renounced any ties they had with Cecil and Kiki, scared of the inevitable backlash as their pranks continually worsened. Still, they were locked in battle, neither side willing to surrender. That is, until Mr. Recluse stepped in and threatened to suspend them if he found another candy apple in the fish tank. The caramel was hurting his goldfish. Once he had the full story, he also made sure to ban Cheetos from school grounds.


End file.
